Akhir Bahagia Kita
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Hanya segelintir latar belakang bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir bahagia. [#B3ESS17]


"Untuk apa kau menjadi kuat?"

"Biar bisa meminang adik kapten kelak."

.

.

.

Akhir Bahagia Kita

Akhir Bahagia Kita (c) Valkyrie Ai

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Boboiboy x Fang

 **[#B3ESS17]**

Teruntuk orang khusus /GakSebutNama/ dan semua yang menyukai BoiFang, selamat hari turun salju yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di tropis.

Buka aib dikit, dikerjakan saat author ingat kalau ikut beginian di hari pengumpulan.

.

.

.

Fang menghela napas. Dia menatap Boboiboy yang sudah babak belur dihajar kakaknya. Sudah bonyok, banyak luka, gak punya tenaga lagi, "Kalau begini mana katamu yang mau melindungiku itu?"

Boboiboy dengan bangga mengacungkan jempolnya, "Aku sudah berhasil melindungimu dari badut cebol itu."

"Kapten yang selamatkan aku, bukan kau."

"Ukh..."

Mereka kembali hening dan Fang yang mengobati luka Boboiboy, "Tapi aku senang kau mengatakan itu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum, senyum yang memang terlihat tulus dan indah.

"Fang..."

"Walau kapten akan menghajar kita, tapi aku rasa tidak masalah jika berada di sampingmu selamanya."

Tangan Fang langsung digenggam Boboiboy dan ditarik, "Ayo ke bumi sekarang juga." Seru Boboiboy maksa.

"Eh? Ngapain balik ke bumi? Kita kan lagi misi."

"Ke KUA sebelum terlambat."

.

.

"Yaya, KUA itu apa?" tanya Fang ke Yaya dengan polos.

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana nama KUA, Fang?" Yaya terheran mendengar Fang bertanya hal barusan.

"Dari Boboiboy."

"Oh."

.

.

Walau sudah ditawarkan dengan berat hati Fang akan memakan kue laknat Yaya, tapi yang ditanya gak mau jawab. Katanya itu pertanyaan sakral bagi Fang. Sangat sakral sampai dirahasiakan.

Jadi dia tanya ke Ying, "KUA itu apa?"

" _Haiya_ , kenapa la ingin tahu KUA segala." Balas Ying tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bacaannya.

Fang menggaruk pipinya agak ragu, "Boboiboy ngajak aku ke sana?"

Ying langsung menjatuhkan bukunya ke lantai begitu saja.

.

.

Bukannya dijawab, Fang malah kena tendangan laju manis dari Ying. Dan diceramahi hal gak penting segala. Harapan terakhir tinggal Gopal.

"KUA itu apa?" tanya Fang.

"Gampangnya tempat orang nikah. Memang kenapa ingin tahu?" tanya Gopal. Dan malah mendapati wajah Fang yang memerah sampai jadi tomat rebus.

"Fang?"

.

.

Mengatahui apa yang dimaksud Boboiboy, Fang hanya bisa termenung. Dia tidak pernah terpikir sampai sana sejujurnya. Hanya menerima perasaan yang dirasa memiliki arti yang sama dengan dirinya saat Boboiboy mengutarakannya. Tanpa sempat berpikir apa kata yang lain apalagi kakaknya yang judi kapten itu.

Fang tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

Selama ini di bayangannya mereka berdua hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berdua entah saat misi atau latihan. Fang yang akan memandu Boboiboy bagaimana operasi misi dan Boboiboy yang terlalu gigih melindunginya. Langsung meledak jika dirinya terluka sedikit saja.

Lebih baik membiarkan dirinya ikut bertarung daripada kakaknya yang menyuruhnya diam memperhatikan.

Namun begitu, Fang masih menyayangi mereka. Boboiboy sebagai kekasih yang sah.

Awalnya dia sembunyikan hubungan ini, agak takut jadi bahan gosipan. Tapi semenjak kakaknya bertanya apa tujuan Boboiboy menjadi kuat dan dia jawab untuk melindungi dirinya, rasanya...

Membuat Fang malu berat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya kala itu. Entah Boboiboy sengaja atau kesambet apa. Yang jelas itu akan membuat hubungan mereka sulit. Bukan ditolak maksudnya, hanya saja kakaknya pasti akan mengawasi Fang hampir setiap detik. Biar gak aneh-aneh.

Fang menghela napas. Dia menerawang jauh ke bintang galaksi luar sana.

"Memang hubungan kita bisa diterima semua orang apa ngajak nikah gitu. Lagipula, kan masih belum dewasa ngajak nikah duluan. Sakit kali ya." Gumam Fang pada dirinya sendiri.

Walau bilang begitu, Fang tidak bisa menolak kalau dirinya sebenarnya senang diajak nikah gitu sama Boboiboy. Artinya pacarnya itu serius dengan hubungan mereka.

Tapi, kalau mendadak di akhir Boboiboy berkhianat bagaimana? Mendadak malah kawin lari sama orang lain. Sejak awal, mereka sudah bukan satu jenis makhluk hidup walau sama laki-lakinya.

Fang hanya menunduk sedih memikirkan itu.

.

.

Seharian itu Fang gak fokus menjalankan misi walau hanya mengantarkan hasil cucian seperti biasanya ke tempat yang ekstrim. Dia sering nyasar dan gak sengaja nabrak sesuatu walau gak menghasilkan kerusakan yang serius. Membuat Gopal dan Boboiboy yang ikut mengantar cucian dengannya protes terus.

Dan karena Fang melamun di jalan dan gak sadar ada batu meteor dengan ukuran lumayan sakit menabrak kapal angkasa Fang dan menghancurkan beberapa mesinnya. Merek jadi harus ke terminal galaksi sebentar untuk membengkel kapalnya.

Akhirnya Fang hanya menyendiri di belakang minimarket galaksi ditemani sekaleng minuman energi.

"Hei, kenapa hanya sendirian saja?" tanya Boboiboy mendadak datang dari entah mana. Mengkagetkan Fang yang melamun.

"Cih, aku kira ada musuh."

Boboiboy tertawa kecil mendengar itu, "Mana ada."

"Ya ya."

"Jadi, kenapa kok sendirian saja?" tanya Boboiboy mengulang.

Fang melirik ke arah lain, "Kalau aku cerita, kau pasti ketawa."

"Eh, kok bisa belum cerita sudah bilang aku bakal ketawa."

"Habis, biasanya aku sudah bilang serius, kau malah ketawa dianggap lelucon belaka."

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Aku terbawa suasana saat itu."

"Suasanya katanya." Gerutu Fang melipat tangannya di depan dada kesal.

"Jadi, kenapa sendirian?" tanya Boboiboy lagi mengulang topik yang dimaksud saat awal.

Fang diam lama. Dia hanya menatap galaksi berbintang sampai akhirnya angkat bicara, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kita bisa sejauh sampai menikah." Ucap Fang.

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy diam dulu.

"Aku kira selama ini hubungan kita hanya akan mulus tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Bahkan oleh kakakku sendiri. Soalnya, aku agak takut kalau ketahuan dan jadi bahan gosipan. Aku tidak mau nama kita jelek bahkan di anggota TAPOPS yang lain." Fang melirik ke arah lain, "Tapi saat kau mengatakannya walau secara tidak langsung ke kapten, aku agak khawatir."

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Ya khawatir kalau hubungan kita tidak direstui. Kau tahu kan kakakku itu keras padaku."

"Iya sih," balas Boboiboy, "Tapi dia kan sayang padamu. Gak mungkin menolak permintaanmu, kan?"

Fang hanya tepok jidat, "Yang kita bicarakan ini hubungan kita Boboiboy. Bukan latihan banding yang bisa dilakukan kapan saja atau meminta misi berat."

"Ohhh, jadi beda ya?"

Fang tepok jidat lagi, 'Kok bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang macam ini.'

Boboiboy hanya manggut-manggut.

"Dan lagi, kita ini masih muda, injak puber aja belum. Masa kau sudah bilang mau nikah segala."

"Malu?"

"JELAS LAH!"

Fang menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa pikiranmu sampai bisa bilang kaya gitu, yang jelas itu cukup mengangguku sedikit."

Boboiboy diam sejenak menatap Fang, "Jadi itu alasanmu kenapa gak fokus."

Fang mengangguk.

Senyum Boboiboy terukir, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk pacarnya ini. Menyandarkan keningnya di pundaknya yang kekar, "Aku hanya spontan mengatakannya."

Fang hanya diam.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar menanti hari-hari bahagia kita kelak. Hidup berdua, tidur satu ranjang, saat terbangun aku akan disambut oleh dirimu, aku tidak sabar oleh itu semua. Saking tidak sabarnya aku tidak sadar kalau kita belum waktunya membicarakan ini. Maaf, itu pasti mengganggumu." Jelas Boboiboy mengusap rambut ungu kekasihnya ini lembut.

Wajah Fang memerah lagi. Untung dia sembunyikan. Kalau tidak, bisa malu lebih berat dia, "Bodoh."

Hanya tawa kecil yang terdengar dan sebuah ucapan yang memperjelas segalanya secara cepat, "Aku mencintaimu sampa kapan pun. Sampai akhir hayat kita."

Tangan Fang tergerak balas memeluk Boboiboy dan tersenyum kecil walau gak kelihatan, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisiknya sangat pelan.

.

.

Ketika jam weker berbunyi nyaring, Boboiboy cepat-cepat mematikannya. Tidur paginya yang nyenyak terganggu dengan bunyi nyaring tersebut. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum bergumam, "Mimpi itu lagi ka."

Kedua tangan Boboiboy dilipat ke belakang kepala seraya menerawang masa lalu yang hampir terjadi perang besar perebutan power sfera itu. Masa kelam yang awalnya diisi cerita manis.

Sungguh membangunkan kembali kenangan manis itu.

Tapi masa lalu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Tidak perlu yang ada diungkit lagi. Semua sudah jadi abu.

Walau terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang Boboiboy sesali namun tak bisa diungkapkan dengan tindakan atau ucapan. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak tega. Semuanya terlalu mendadak.

Jadinya Boboiboy kembali memejamkan mata dan menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tiduran terus?" seru sebuah suara.

Boboiboy pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap asal suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu.

"Cepat bangun, sarapan yang aku buat keburu dingin nanti."

Dengan santai Boboiboy mendudukkan dirinya lagi, "Pasti donat lobak merah lagi ya kan, Fang."

Yang disebutkan namanya hanya berdecak kesal, "Suka suka aku lah mau masak apaan. Yang bangun duluan yang bikin sarapan kan."

"Ya ya.." Boboiboy turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekat ke kekasihnya ini. Dia peluk pinggang rampingnya dan dicium sekilas bibir tebal dan kenyal itu, "Selamat pagi, sayang."

Pipi Fang memerah, dia melirik ke arah lain dan menunduk malu, "Pa-pagi..."

.

.

Boboiboy menyesal karena tidak sejak dulu saja menikah.

.

.

Review, please?


End file.
